Sweet Dreams
by x Cena'z Chick x
Summary: **ONESHOT SONG FIC** Based off of "Fighting Chance" and "Against All Odds". JayCee needs to know if feeling, or thinking, John near her is all a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful nightmare. Will she want to wake up from it all?


_*_*A/N: One shot based right in the middle of  
**"Against All Odds"**  
which happens to be the sequal to  
**"Fighting Chance"**_

_It has the characters Jaycia "JayCee" Lourdes  
and John Cena who were in a relationship  
some things went wrong ::cough:: LIZ ::cough::  
and broke them up and now its John and JayCee's fight  
back to each other._

_This one shot is right dead in the middle of  
**"Against All Odds"** and what happens  
in the middle of the night  
before JayCee's wedding._

_Based off the song **"Sweet Dreams"** by** Beyonce** *_*_

* * *

**"Sweet Dreams" JayCee/John C. "Fighting Chance"/"Against All Odds"**

_'Every night i rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe i'll get a chance to see you  
When i close my eyes  
i'm __going out of my head__  
lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hand and be my guide?'_

JayCee tossed and turned in the bed covered in white satin sheets. The room was the usual cool temperature she always had it when she roomed with him. She slept on the side of the bed she liked when she roomed with him. Maybe that was the problem with her. She made her world always revolve around him and now she didn't know how to function without him. JayCee looked at the clock on her iPhone, it was after 2 am.

Her eyes darted to the figure on the couch in the hotel room. JayCee smiled to herself as she took in the sight of Ted DiBiase. He would do anything for her, that was so damn easy to see. If Ted could, he would give JayCee the world on the Million Dollar Belt that he would have stolen from his dad if she asked for it. However Ted couldn't give JayCee everything she wanted. That thought made her look up at the ceiling and remember why she should be asleep, but couldn't.

JayCee wanted the one man she loved and was stupidly in love with, to take back the heartache and say he was in love with her as well. JayCee wished the one man she wanted forever wasn't making a huge mistake within the next 8 hours and realize he was meant for her. JayCee prayed that her love wouldn't be getting married to someone who didn't deserve his love in her eyes. Jaycia Lourdes only wanted one thing; she wanted that one factor that she was so stuck on and doing things out of habit because of him. Jaycia Lourdes wanted John Felix Anthony Cena Jr., back in her life.

_'clouds filled with stars,  
cover your skies  
and i hope it rains,  
you're the perfect lullaby  
what kind of dream is this?'_

The rain began to hit the window pane, and JayCee sighed. "At least God knows I want to cry and is crying for me..." JayCee said to herself and smiled "Thanks..."

Her eyes because heavy and slowly she felt sleep wash over her. She dreaded sleeping because she knew she would be the fish in the fishbowl in the morning. She'd look stunning in her dress which minorly complimented Ted's choice of clothes for John's wedding. She'd hear the whispers of why did she bring Ted, when she should be the bride. It'd be endless whispers and stares to see if she'd break.

Suddenly fingertips traced across her bare arm. Usually JayCee would flinch, however she knew this touch. The hands were big and gentle. JayCee's breath slowly escaped her lips in a sensual moan. This touch always did this to her, more than she can protest.  
"Sleep baby girl, I'm right here" a voice beckoned in her head, loud as in stereo. It was like the voice was so close, right next to her even. JayCee nodded to the voices command and slowly opened her eyes to lock with a pair of blue ones. The figure smiled and she gasped. Was she really seeing his trademark, adorable, dimples? "Relax..." the voice replied with a slight chuckle. JayCee sat up, knowing that chuckle too.

"John....?" Jaycee asked, knowing she was looking right at him.

_'i mention you when i say my prayers  
wrap you around all of my thoughts,  
boy you're my temporary high  
i wish that when i wake up you're there  
to wrap your arms around me forreal  
and tell me you'll stay by my side'_

"Were you expecting someone else? Because if you were I could always leave.... unless its a girl then I'm staying put" John joked with a stunned JayCee. John's smile slightly faded while he pushed a stray hair away from JayCee's face. "What's wrong-"

"What are you doing here John?" JayCee asked while slowly pushing herself away from John. JayCee's head whipped toward the couch, where a still sleeping Ted remained. "This is Ted's room-"

"And you are obviously stil wasted out of your mind" John replied with a smile. JayCee squinted her eyes and looked at John with major confusion. "We're in my hotel room. Ted is wasted and fell asleep on the couch baby. No more drinking for you. I don't care what we're celebrating any fuckin' more"

"No... John this is all wrong. I fell asleep in Ted's room. You get married in less than eight hours and I'm going to your wedding with Ted" JayCee said, hoping John could piece everything together for her. John shook his head

"Were you dreaming of DiBiase?" John asked before grabbing JayCee's face and kissing her lips. John slowly parted his lips from JayCee's before resting his forehead against hers. "Baby, there was a wedding. Yes Ted was going to be there, but there isn't a wedding anymore. You know that"

"So.... you're NOT marrying Liz?" JayCee asked. John shot up and eyed JayCee.

"Why would I marry her? I said I'd aways be by your side. You know 'we fight together, we ride together'? that business. Really baby girl no more drinking for you" John chuckled.

_'you can be a __sweet dream__,  
or a beautiful nightmare  
either way i,  
don't wanna wake up from you  
sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare  
somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true'_

"So what happened to the wedding?" JayCee asked. John looked down at the bed and then across the room. JayCee's eyes followed John's gaze. A classic black suit with a gray vest was thrown across the room. Next to the suit was the dress JayCee prepared to wear to John's wedding.

"The wedding was bumped up to today baby..." John replied. JayCee looked back at John who was smiling at her. Slowly his hand grabbed hers and she smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands. It then hit her. The hands they locked together were their left hands. Both of their left hands had a silver band wrapped around the ring finger.

"You mean.....?" JayCee asked. John smiled and nodded.

"Yes it means you are now Jaycia Mariana Lourdes....Cena" John stated lovingly. JayCee sat in shock wondering if it were all true. Obviously it was based on the ring on her hand. "We got married at City Hall in New York. Ted was our witness because we couldn't wait until our planned day which is in eight hours. Tomorrow is just for show"

_'my guilty pleasure,  
i aint goin no where  
baby long as your here, ill be floatin on air'_

JayCee couldn't believe it. Was everything these past few weeks all a dream, just a piece of sick and twisted figment of her imagination to tell her what could happen if she loses John? Was this all real?

JayCee didn't want to question it any longer, that was for sure. Her silent prayers were answered. Just as she was about to submit and be happy as Jaycia Mariana Lourdes Cena, her cell phone rings 'Poker Face', which she purposely made an alarm.

She picked up her phone, but the alarm wouldn't shut off. She wanted to scream and curse at the damn phone, instead all she did was constantly hit 'end'

"Come on get up..." is all JayCee heard. It was a mixture of John's voice followed by shaking.

"Come on, get up Jaycia, we're going to be late to this wedding." The sun shone in JayCee's eyes and Ted's face was in her eyeline. Ted's smile made her smile as she turned in bed to an empty side of the bed. JayCee's smile faded and she slowly sat up, remembering today was a wedding.

Too bad it wasn't hers.....

Or that the person in her dream, or beautiful nightmare, wasn't marrying her....

_'Cause you're my sweet dream  
or a beautiful nightmare  
either way i  
don't wanna wake up from you'_


End file.
